Because of the heat
by BakaAho
Summary: Fluffiness, It all happened because of the heat


Hi guys, long time no see! To tell you the truth, I've been freakishly freaky for these past weeks because I've been checking gintama fanfiction every single hours just to see whether there's new Okikagu fanfic . Sadly enough, most of my favorites don't get any update at all. But, I hope they will soon. Those will made my day for sure! Anyway, I've been writing this fanfic for about 2 months and I don't know why I kept delaying to finish it off. I really am a super lazy human ~_~

This fanfic chapter is based on doujinshi that I accidentally read a long time ago. Eventhough I DON'T get a single word, I still admire the art and able to understand what the doujhin is about (a little). Oh yeah, this fanfic will be multi chaptered if you guys kindly give me review/ constructive critics :)

Best regard, BakaAho

**Disclaimer: I own nothing hahaha**

* * *

It was bright sunny day. The weather's rather hot, the trees are waving and the sun is shining gracefully without knowing it burns someone's sensitive skin. That someone is none other than Kagura, whose skin is very sensitive toward sun light.

She just happened to be on her way home from doing chores when the clouds suddenly went away and letting the sun sting her already pale skin. All this happened because she broke her parasol the day before and haven't buy a new one. At first, she tried to endure the heat but gave up afterwards and decided to hide under a shade of a tree in a park.

"Damn it's hot. I better get a new parasol soon" the girl, now in her 16 is murmuring to herself while wiping her dripping sweat. The heat is too much, it even made her feel nausea. Then she sit, hugged her leg and rested her chin to her knee while waiting for the weather to cool down a little bit.

* * *

The first division captain of shinsengumi was walking from his so called "patrolling" when he spotted the salmon haired girl sitting under the tree, All alone. Since he claim himself to be bored to death, he approached her to put up a fight.

"Yo china. Taking dump, here?" He said while looking down at kagura. He expected her to attack him at once, but the situation is different. His biggest opponent just nodded her head, blinking a few times before putting her head to her knee once again and answered weakly.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you, bastard. Not now"

"The hell, giving up already China? I didn't know you were this weak"

"Please go away, sadist. I really am not in the damn mood right now" Kagura said while wiping her sweat again.

"What is it? That time of month?"

"No! I only... Oh forget it.." She put her head to her knee again. Curious by the silence, Okita lowered his gaze and find that the girl really is as pale as a sheet. As he watched, the wind blow the tree branches and as soon as some part of her feet exposed by the sunlight, she withdraw eventually.

"You're that weak to the sunlight, huh?" Okita asked curiously. He already knew that Yato tribes are weak to the sunlight, but looking at his biggest rival curled up in shade of a tree only because of some heat is rather surprising.

"Well..You see" Kagura tried to answer while keeping her head down, but interrupted by the first squad captain's laughter.

"HAHAHA this is too amusing to see. Pathetic little china is too afraid of the heat to go home" Okita laugh hard and really hoping she'll get her energy back to at least fight his word back. But, she keep silent instead.

"..."

"Oi, you listening to me?"

"..."

"China.."

Okita called and suddenly Kagura felt something heavy cover her head. It was his black shinsengumi uniform. Surprised by the action, she asked curiously.

"What is it for?"

"To cover your empty head, of course. Isn't that obvious?"

"Don't need it" she take the jacket from her head and throw it back to Okita.

"How about I insist?"

"How about I refuse? I better die because of these damn heat rather than being help by you, stupid sadist" Kagura frowned and another dripping  
sweat fall from her chin.

_Damn, she really is looking so sick._Okita thought to himself

"Will you stop being so damn hard headed? You want to spend the rest of the day sitting here like a lost dog, then? Fine, be my guest"

Kagura went silent for a while to think. She can no longer stand the heat. After calculating the advantages and the disadvantages, she agreed.  
Besides, maybe this sadist really is have a little concern toward others.

"Okay then. Give me the jacket" Kagura said so quietly.

After looking again at her pale complexion, Okita feel a little worry and then he, surprisingly enough, covered her head gently rather than throwing it at her.

Didn't expect any soft side from her rival, a little smile curled in her pale face.

"Tee-hee, thanks"

The change of atmosphere between them make Okita panicked a little. Not to mention the china girl that usually having annoyed look everytime they met, smiling slightly at him which make her.. Looked kinda cute. He did mention kinda, didn't he? Kinda doesn't mean anything. S_hit, I better leave before this becoming more awkward_. Eventually, Okita turn around and leave while waving his hand at her and saying.

"China, you owe me one"

Kagura stare at Okita until his form is nowhere in sight. She really is amaze that even a super sadistic sadist can be a little kind once in a while. But suddenly, her nausea snapped again. "I better get home quickly before the weather getting hotter"

After adjusting the shinsengumi uniform on her head, Kagura make her way to Yorozuya in a light speed.

* * *

Yorozuya's front door slide open to reveal the blue eyed girl wearing a jacket over her head, drenched in sweat. Hearing the slided door sound, Shinpachi shout from the family room.

"Kagura-chan, is that you ?"

"Yes" Kagura answered while taking the jacket off her head, put it above the shoe cabinet. Shinpachi come to greet her, but as soon as he saw her, he got panicked.

"Kagura-chan? Where have you been? You looked so pale"

"Shinpachi, don't go outside. It's dangerous. The heat.. It's too much" Kagura answered with deadpanned tone.

"Really? Are you sure you okay? You're as white as a sheet! Oh what should I do.. Kagura-chan, do you want me to take you to the doctor or something?"Shinpachi's mother nature burst all of sudden.

"Whoa, calm down mommy. I just need some rest. I'm going to take a nap, okay?"

"Wait kagura-chan!"But kagura already left, leaving Shinpachi dumb-founded. "Oh well, I better make lunch before Gin-san come home" after adjusting his glasses, he hum Otsu's songs loudly all the way to the kitchen.

* * *

It's around 7 pm when Gintoki come home. As soon as he arrived at the front door, he spotted the black shinsengumi's jacket lying above the shoe cabinet and wondered. _Whose the hell is this? That bastard Hijikata? Gorilla? Or Soichiro-kun?_

As he examine the jacket, yorozuya's front door been knocked and the door slide open once again to reveal the sandy haired teenager with his bored expression, holding a parasol on his right hand.

"Aa, danna"

"Soichiro-kun, do you know whose this?" Gintoki held up the jacket in front of him.

"It's Sougo, danna. And yeah, that's mine. Is China here?"

"Well, I just got home too, I don't know whe.."

"Gin-chaaaaaan okaeriiii" suddenly Kagura come running then stopped, knowing that Okita is also present.

"Kagura! come here. Sofa-kun wanted to see you..urgh" Kagura suddenly push Gintoki, took the jacket from his hand while her other hand held Sadist's hand and running as fast as she could dragging Okita along.

* * *

Okita, who is shocked by her action just running following her since his hand being held tightly. Arriving at the backyard, Kagura stopped.

"Why the hell did you drag me here, china?"

"I just don't want Gin-chan to find out I've been sick. Otherwise, he'll tell my papi and he'll be worried and stuff. You haven't told him anything, haven't you?"

"Aaa.. Daddy's little girl, aren't you?" Okita held his laughter. "Don't worry brat, I haven't told him anything" He added. "Anyway, here" Okita handed the red parasol that he's been holding. Kagura, who doesn't expect this coming just blink disbelievingly for few times before taking the parasol very slowly.

"Thanks... I guess?" She obviously looked confused why did he even bother to give her a parasol. Actually, Okita himself don't know why, he just happened to have this strange thought to give the parasol. He also wondered deep in his heart. Does he have feeling toward this little girl? This girl whom he fight every time they met? But he eventually shook the thought. _Nah, she's just a brat._

"Well then, I'm going back" He turn his back and took some steps before stunned Kagura called him back.

"Sadist.. you forgot your jacket" he can heard her shout behind. Okita turn around to see Kagura pursue him. After handing him the jacket, Kagura pull one edge of the uniform which made his body tucked down. She take this chance to tip-toed and kiss his left cheek softly. Red blood eyes wide open at this turn of event.

"I owe you one, right? Well then, I'm going inside" Kagura, holding the parasol in her right hand and headed to Yorozuya's front door. Leaving dead-panned Okita alone. Holding at his warm left cheek, he sighed.

.

.

.

_I guess She's not a brat anymore._

* * *

Yay, the first chapter is finished! I wanted them to developed their feeling little by little, so this one's probably's not that romantic. Anyway,I already got some idea planned for the next but it still as blur as a dew hahaha. If you guys got any idea to continue this up, please just say so :) Your reviews are my line of life. So please, kindly give me reviews!_  
_


End file.
